I Know Places
by hollyragsdale
Summary: Pitch Perfect Highschool AU. Chloe is new to town, Aubrey is her stuffy neighbor and first friend. Beca is, of course, a bad ass that Chloe can't help falling for. If you know me you know my stories are much better than my summaries. Bechloe. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, remember me? I remember you guys. So, this story sort of popped into my head awhile ago and I finally wrote it, so here's the first chapter. It's basically a highschool Bechloe. If you guys are big Jeca fans, I'm sorry, but Bechloe is actually my favorite thing in the entire world. I know a basically all my other stories are Jeca but if you liked my writing there you should still read this anyway because...just because I think it has the potential to be really good despite who is being shipped with whom. **

**Alright now in reference to BCM Nightly, I got really tired of writing that, Like I don't even remember where I left off on it. It was just really hard for me to get motivated to write it, but look here's this shiny, new story that it good (I think)! So I'm really sorry about BCM. Maybe one day I'll finish it, but for right now its just gonna continue to hang there. Thanks for continuing to read and reread it, that's really cool! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this! Please follow, favorite, and comment to let me know how you feel about it or whatever you want! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Aubrey Posen looked up from her biology notes to stare out her window for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon. This was why her father always insisted a desk should never face a window - the outside world had far too many distractions, with nature, weather, and other people it was nearly impossible for a sufficient amount of work to be done in a timely manner. Normally, this wouldn't bother Aubrey and she would be able to concentrate no problem, but not today.

Today it was beautiful outside; senior year had just began and summer still hung on the Georgia air, animals were out and about and the Posen's new neighbors were moving into the house down the hill from them. Aubrey had a clear view of the family and their activity from her second floor window and throughout the day had spent her studying time watching them. She deduced it was a family of four; a red headed man, who Aubrey decided had to be about 38, his wife, another red head around the same age, and finally their ginger daughter, who Aubrey decided was close to her age, and a younger son.

Aubrey's interest in her new neighbors severely outweighed her need to memorize cellular respiration and only when the last moving truck had snaked its way down their driveway and she glance down at her notes again did she realize just how little information she had absorbed in the last 8 hours. Sighing heavily at this realization she dropped her head onto her desk with a thud, he blonde hair splayed out around her while she scrunched her eyes shut in a vain attempt to force information into her brain. But once again her mind wandered to her new neighbors.

The last few months had been hard on Aubrey. Not many people at school were talking to her, not because they didn't like her, as far as she knew, but because they didn't know what to say. People avoided her in the halls and at lunch, so she mostly kept to herself. But these new neighbors were a chance to have friends again, someone who didn't know what had happened and wouldn't be quick to run away. She was beginning to think of what it would be like to hang out with someone her own age again when her father's steely voice echoed into her room through her open door, "Aubrey, come here."

Groaning slightly, she lifted her head off her notebook, peeling the piece of looseleaf off her forehead that had accompanied her and snapped her books shut before placing them in her bag. There was no use trying to study anymore for the day if her head wasn't in the right place she thought to herself while she hurried down the stairs and came to a halt outside of her father's office. "Sir?" she asked tentatively, shooting a glance into her father's dark office where he was pouring over a stack of papers on his mahogany desk.

"There you are," he said, barely looking up from his work to motion her into the office. The two remained in silence while he continued to read and Aubrey waited to be addressed. "We have new neighbors," he said abruptly, not removing his eyes from the words before him.

Aubrey waited for him to continue, but blushed scarlet, her stomach giving a nasty lurch when he finally looked up at her, disapproval etched into the lines of his face at her lack of response. "Yes, sir," she stammered, breathing heavily to calm her stomach and prevent the inevitable from happening.

"I need you to take the house warming gift Ninfa put together for them. I would take it myself but," he looked down at the work in front of him again, "I'm far too busy." He leaned back in his chair and ran a large hand over his smooth shaven face and Aubrey thought for the first time in her life that her dad looked exhausted. His usually menacing green eyes looked worn down, his military straight posture seemed to have a slight curve to it, and his blonde hair, typically neatly styled looked a little messy and like it was thinning. Maybe the last few months had been just as hard on him as they had been on her.

For a few moments Aubrey felt her heart wrench as she took in her father's appearance for the first time in months, "Yeah, no problem, dad," she said softly before quickly correcting herself to "Yes, sir," when his eyebrows raised and his usual demeanor returned. "I'll go right now," she added after a few more seconds, turning quickly and retreating out the door.

In a few minutes Aubrey was rushing back down the hall from her room, excited at the chance to meet the neighbors, shoes on and keys jangling in her hand when she stopped short outside the door down the hall from hers. Sticking her head in the room she squinted around the growing darkness to find her 15 year old sister laying on the floor with her macbook on her stomach. "Gracie, wanna go meet the neighbors with me?"

Grace looked up slowly from her computer with the same tired green eyes Aubrey had seen in her father not five minutes before. "No thanks," she mumbled before looking back at the screen.

Aubrey frowned in response, Grace had been getting more and more distant with each passing week and she was beginning to worry about her. "Are you sure? I think they have a son who might be in your grade," she prompted hoping to get her to come along.

"Its alright, Bree," Grace answered, not removing her eyes from the screen, "I'll go some other time." Realizing there was no use in continuing to prod her, Aubrey made her way downstairs, grabbing the gift basket waiting for her on the kitchen counter before heading out to the garage. Within a few minutes she was pulling her black Range Rover to a stop outside the large brick house and nervously climbing the steps to the front door with the basket balanced in her arms.

At the top of the steps Aubrey peered through the mostly glass front door at the large staircase leading to the second floor while she rang the doorbell. She didn't have long to wait because within a few seconds of the bell ringing the red headed girl she had seen earlier was sprinting down the upstairs hall yelling "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She took the stairs two at time and Aubrey laughed as she skidded to a halt on the other side of the glass door, a large smile on her face, panting slightly from her hasty arrival. "Hi!" she said brightly, pulling open the door and beaming at Aubrey who was still chuckling at her sudden appearance.

"Hi," she answered, smiling nervously. "Um, I live up the hill," she turned and pointed to her house behind her, "and-"

Before she could finish her introduction the red head cut her off, a look of awe in her eyes, "You live up there?" Aubrey nodded and the girl's mouth gaped open slightly, "Shiiiit," she hissed before her eyes fell on the car behind Aubrey, "Is that your's too?"

"Ugh," Aubrey looked at the Range Rover behind her, "Yes."

"Nice," she answered, nodding her head in agreement. "That house is huge, man, its got to be at least worth a million. Not to mention that car; my dad works at a dealership and those are going for 75,000 if that's a 2015." She leaned around Aubrey slightly squinting at the car, "It is. Awesome." She beamed at Aubrey again, who was beginning to struggle under the weight of the basket, "Our realtor told us there was a big, fancy, rich, business man who lived up there, but she didn't say anything about kids."

Aubrey couldn't believe this girl; most people who haven't even introduce themselves won't start in on your apparent financial situation right off the bat, but nothing seemed to be stopping this girl. It wasn't all bad though, something about her made Aubrey feel at ease, "Yeah that's my dad. I'm Aubrey Posen," she finally said, switching the basket to one arm and sticking out her hand for the girl to shake.

"Oh my god, that was so stupid," the girl laughed to herself, taking Aubrey's hand in hers, "I completely forgot to introduce myself! I'm Chloe Beale, it's very nice to meet you Aubrey Posen." She smiled again; Aubrey was beginning to wonder how someone could possibly smile so much all the time without their face hurting. "Where are my manners," Chloe laughed again, "would you like to come inside?" She shifted to the side and let Aubrey through, "And I can take that for you."

"This is from my father," she said handing it over to Chloe, following behind her as Chloe walked further into the house. "He's working late tonight, so he couldn't bring it himself."

"Food!" Chloe cheered as she peered into the basket. The two had arrived in the Beale kitchen and Chloe placed the large basket on the counter, shifting through its contents while she talked nonstop. "This is awesome, thank you so much! We don't really have any food because, you know, we just moved in, so mom, dad, and Corey went to go pick up dinner for us. Corey's my little brother, he's in the ninth grade. He's really nervous about starting high school in a new town, I don't blame him though, I told him gingers always get picked on so its gonna be even harder for him. But, I'm not too worried, he'll do great, he's a great kid. Plus, I'm starting my senior year so I'll be there to beat up any scum that wants to mess with him" She pulled a box of crackers out of the basket, "Ooh, fancy," she cracked the box open and sighed contentedly.

Aubrey stared at her in amazement, Chloe had spoken so rapidly she wasn't entirely sure she had picked it all up. Everything about this girl was the opposite of Aubrey, from the way she spoke, to the way she moved, to the way she ate, like someone was going to come up and steal the crackers away from her before she had the chance to eat them all. Chloe gobbled down a few more before jumping up on the counter behind her and patting the space beside her, an invitation for Aubrey to join her. "No thank you," Aubrey responded politely, preferring to stand instead.

"Suit yourself," Chloe said with another smile. "So, are you in highschool too or college, Aubrey Posen?"

"I'm a senior at West Valley."

"Me too! That's where I'm going! Look at me: already making friends," the self satisfaction on Chloe's face made Aubrey laugh a little again. "Its set, with Aubrey Posen as my first friend I am guaranteed success in this town," she nodded her head earnestly, "I get good vibes from you, Aubrey Posen."

Aubrey wasn't quite sure what vibes those could possibly be and she definitely didn't want to be the one to break the news that being her friend didn't guaranteed societal success at West Valley. "Um, thanks, I think. And you can just call me Aubrey."

"You're welcome," Chloe swung her legs back and forth from her perch, humming happily to herself. "You don't smile a lot, Aubrey Posen," she remarked as an afterthought, ignoring Aubrey's request to abandon her last name, "but you should. You're very pretty when you smile." Chloe grinned and Aubrey felt her face grow warm at the compliment. "Are there any other children up in that house on the hill with you?"

"Yeah, I have a 15 year old sister, Grace-"

"My brother and her are going to fall in love, you wait and see," Chloe winked. "You should have brought her! I would have loved to have met her." Before giving Aubrey the chance to respond Chloe plowed on, "Aubrey Posen, would you like to stay for dinner? I realize we're having Chipotle, but I could text my mom to pick up another burrito for you."

Aubrey smiled at Chloe's invitation, the first one she had received in months, "I would love to, but Ninfa made dinner and I should probably actually get home soon since its a school night. Thank you though."

"No problem! And you're right, education is very important," Chloe hopped down from the counter. "I'll tell my parents you stopped by, they'll be psyched I've made friends so quickly." She led the way back to the front door, "You should totally come over some time again, I'm sure they'd love to meet you, and bring your sister next time!"

"Oh thank you, I will. You're more than welcome to come to my house whenever you want too," Aubrey offered, secretly thinking her dad would explode when he met Chloe; she was loud and funny and didn't feel the pressure to constantly be ladylike, everything her father had preached against. But she liked Chloe and that was enough for her.

"Thanks again for the gift basket!" Aubrey was turning to walk out the front door when Chloe pulled her into an unexpected hug, squeezing her tightly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Aubrey Posen," she said releasing Aubrey, to let her leave.

Just as Aubrey was getting ready to drive away a thought occurred to her. Rolling down her window she yelled out to Chloe who was busy swinging on the porch swing, "Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

A huge smile split across Chloe's face, "Yeah, that would be awesome! Thank you! Do you care if Corey comes too?"

"Not at all," Aubrey answered happily. "I'll pick you up at 7:45. Bye!"

"Bye, Aubrey Posen," Chloe yelled as Aubrey drove away down her driveway.

Maybe senior year wouldn't be so bad after all they both thought as Aubrey made her way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luke 923 HA: Thank you :)**

Guest: Thank you so much! I'm definitely having fun playing with Aubrey and Chloe's relationship. Beca's coming soon! :)

**Shionexx****:Thank you!**

**Snow White Misery: Awesome I'm glad you're liking it!**

**Hey you guys! I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying this story so far! Thank you for the reviews the follows and the favorites its always great when you guys let me know you like what I'm doing. This chapter is a bit longer and its also a bit slower but its definitely just a chapter to establish some more of the setting before I can get into the plot. The next chapter should be more exciting. Thanks for reading and as always please review, I love to hear what you guys are thinking!**

* * *

"Grace," Aubrey called out her rolled down window, her engine idling while she waited for her sister to come outside. A few more minutes passed and still the younger Posen didn't show up. "Oh my god," Aubrey groaned to herself, checking her watch, and tapping her fingers impatiently on her steering wheel, they were going to be late to pick up Chloe, she knew it. "GRACE," she yelled again, honking the horn, this time she was met with success when Grace appeared at the front door, her backpack slung over her shoulder as she hurried down the steps to the car.

She slid wordlessly into the backseat and had barely shut the door when Aubrey peeled off down their driveway, trying to make up for precious lost time. "I swear, Grace, if we're late because-"

"Because I had to eat breakfast?" Grace questioned her sister sarcastically from the backseat. "I mean, I can just starve to death next time, Bree, its fine. Don't worry about me." Staring out the window, she mumbled almost inaudibly, "Its not like anyone else does anymore."

Aubrey sighed and looked at her little sister from the rearview mirror, "Grace, I'm sorry," she said firmly, "and you know I care about you, so don't even say that." The car slowed to a stop outside the Beale house and Aubrey turned around to face Grace, "Look, I know this has been hard, but you know what dad always says, 'Being challenged in life is inevitable-'"

"'Being defeated is optional,'" Grace finished with a sigh, biting her bottom lip as she played with a loose thread on her shirt, "But I wouldn't categorize this under challenges."

Just then the passenger side door opened and Chloe stuck her head in, a huge smile already plastered on her face, "Good morning, Aubrey Posen," she said brightly, sliding into the seat and placing her backpack in the floorboard.

"Morning," Aubrey answered happily, slightly relieved that her conversation with Grace had been cut short.

The back door opened and a gangly teenage boy clumsily got in beside Grace, looking awkwardly around at his new surroundings. "Aubrey Posen, this is my brother Corey," Chloe said motioning to the boy who waved uncomfortably. "Corey, this is Aubrey Posen."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Corey," Aubrey said politely from the front seat, causing him to blush slightly, before she took off down the driveway.

Chloe giggled at him and playfully ruffled his hair from the front, making him lean back in his seat to avoid her hand. "You must be Grace!" she said excitedly, turning around completely in her seat so that she could get a better look at the girl in the back seat; Aubrey breathed in sharply, fully aware that if she got into a car accident Chloe would have zero chance of surviving.

"That's me," Grace replied, with a smile, the first genuine one Aubrey had seen in a few months. "It's nice to meet you guys, but sorry we're running late. That was _all_ my fault," she added while she glared daggers into the back of her sister's head.

Chloe glanced down at her watch with her eyebrows raised, "No. You're not late, you're actually like five minutes early."

Before her sister could even make a comment Aubrey spoke up, "Don't even say anything, Grace, you know I like to be at least five minutes early to everything." She grabbed Chloe by the shoulder and turned her around in her seat, "And really, was it that big a deal that your breakfast got cut a little short?"

"Will it be that big of a deal when I accidentally cut your hair really short?" Grace responded, causing both the Beales to laugh and Aubrey's eyebrows to shoot up in annoyance. "Calm down, Bree, I'm not gonna do anything." Corey laughed again and Grace smiled over at him, "So, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman," he answered quickly, after a few seconds of silence he seemed to remember that he should ask her back. "Ah, and you? What grade are you in?" he stuttered while trying to cover up his mistake, a blush climbing his cheeks again.

Grace took note of the red in his cheeks and hastily tried to make him more comfortable, "10th. Look at you, you've already got older and much cooler friends and you haven't even officially started yet, " she joked, pushing him gently on the arm. "Just maybe don't tell anyone you know Aubrey," she jokingly added in a whisper.

From the front seat Chloe practically squealed in excitement, wringing her hands she leaned over and whispered to Aubrey, "See, I told you they were going to fall in love. Its just a matter of time now." She shifted in her seat so she could discreetly watch them from the side mirror as they continued to talk and joke with each other, giggling every once and awhile whenever something she deemed 'cute' had happened.

Aubrey thought all of this was sort of ridiculous, after all, the two of them had just met, there was no need to start planning a wedding. But if Chloe had her way they would be planning not only the bridal shower and the wedding, but the baby shower as well.

At precisely 8:00 Aubrey pulled into the West Valley parking lot and began scanning the rows of parking spots for an open space while Chloe chattered on about how excited she was to meet everyone. Not wanting to disappoint her or let on to the fact that she wasn't too popular, Aubrey kept silent choosing to instead respond with a few "yeahs" and "mhms." Chloe didn't seem to notice though as she was too busy staring out her window at the students who were all making their way to the school building.

Finally, Aubrey found a spot between a beat up Honda civic and a Jeep Wrangler. Pulling to a smooth stop, she had barely turned off her car when Grace and Corey were opening their doors and jumping out. "Make sure you take him to the main office first," Aubrey called out to her sister's retreating back as she got out of the car. "Have a good day," she yelled, receiving a hasty wave in return.

The parking lot was crowded with students, mostly upperclassmen, hanging around their cars, waiting for school to start at 8:20. For Chloe, this was a chance to meet her new classmates and start her career at West Valley, but for Aubrey, it was her least favorite part of the day. Well, besides walking in between classes, going to lunch, and of course when school ended and the parking lot was just as crowded. There was nothing she hated more than subjecting herself to the stares and scrutiny of her peers and fellow classmates.

"Wow, this school is already so much bigger than my old one" Chloe said in awe, looking around the parking lot at the diverse group of students and cars surrounding them. West Valley was really quite a large high school and it was home to kids from all different backgrounds, states, countries, and financial statuses.

"Yeah, well we better hurry if we want to get to the office to get your schedule," Aubrey said, slamming her trunk shut and slinging her backpack over her shoulder before she led the way through the parking lot towards the main entrance.

They were almost to the front doors when someone called out her name, "Hey, Posen." Aubrey stopped, her hearting beating fast because she already knew who it was, "Posen, hold on a second." Chloe was already turned around looking at the boy who had called out Aubrey's name when Aubrey slowly turned around, her teeth gritted together in annoyance and preparation for what was going to be said. "Ooh, such a chilly response from the ice queen herself," the boy joked, making his group of friends laugh.

"What do you want, Bumper?" Aubrey snapped, hoping to get this over with quickly, after all she needed to get Chloe's schedule and help her find her classes; she definitely didn't have time to deal with Bumper today.

"Mm, snappy, Posen," he responded with a smirk. Leaning back against the car behind him he looked both girls up and down slowly, "Who's your friend here?" He nodded towards Chloe who uncomfortably shifted under his gaze. In lieu of an answer Aubrey grabbed Chloe's shoulder to steer her back towards the school, "Now wait a second, Aubrey, you're not jealous that I'm interested in your friend, are you?" The boys around him all chuckled again.

Knowing that this was not a good decision, Aubrey turned around again, "Bumper, go to hell. The only girls interested in you are the deaf and blind and those so sexually frustrated they're willing to sleep with you because they know you'll put out without even asking their names." Without waiting for a response, Aubrey grabbed Chloe and marched toward the doors leaving Bumper looking shocked behind her.

After a few seconds Bumper seemed to recollect the little composure he had before Aubrey went off on him. Straightening up he yelled at their retreating backs, "I don't care if they're using me as long as I get to have sex!"

Finally inside the school Aubrey and Chloe weaved through the students and across the lobby towards the main office. Aubrey wasn't looking, but she could feel Chloe's eyes on her. Peeking at her from the corner of her eye she could see Chloe's huge smile, "What?" she asked, an eyebrow arched.

"You're a badass, Aubrey Posen," Chloe said happily. "Like that guy was a dick and you just shut that shit right down!"

"It was just Bumper," Aubrey said, feeling her cheeks grow warm in embarrassment. Thankfully they reached the front office, so the focus of the conversation could move from her back to Chloe. "Here we are," pulling open the door, Aubrey stepped aside to let Chloe in before following behind her. She led the way up to the front desk with a smile, "Hey, Ms. Jones."

The lady at the desk looked up, she was fairly young, and her curly black hair was pulled up into a bun, "Good morning, Aubrey, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good, thanks. But, this is my friend Chloe Beale," she motioned to Chloe who smiled and waved at Ms. Jones, "she just moved here, she's supposed to get her schedule today."

Pulling open a filing cabinet, Ms. Jones began rifling through folders, "You're brother just came in here with Grace, Chloe." She finally found the folder she was looking for and pulled it out, "He's a sweet kid. You guys look a lot alike," she smiled while she pulled a few papers out of the folder. "Alright, so here's your schedule, we're on a block system so you have four classes a day. Aubrey can show you where everything is, if you have any questions she'll most likely have the answers for you, but if she doesn't feel free to drop by."

Chloe eagerly grabbed her schedule and quickly scanned it: AP Art first block, chorus second block, first lunch, AP Literature third block, and AP European History. Not too bad, she thought excitedly before she took the second paper Ms. Jones was handing her. "That's your temporary ID until we get your real one made, just make sure to keep it on you throughout the school day. And finally, here's your locker number and combination, you don't have to use it, but its yours if you want." She handed Chloe another smaller piece of paper with a smile, "Any questions?"

"Not at all," Chloe answered, beaming at Ms. Jones and Aubrey and anyone who happened to walk by; she was excited, first days of school were always her favorite. "But thank you!"

"Alright, well stick tight to Ms. Aubrey here, she'll show you the ropes. You two have a great day."

"Thanks, we will!" the two responded as they headed out the door. "Alright, let's see your schedule," Aubrey held out her hand expectantly. Looking over the schedule she sighed in relief, "We have third block, lunch, and fourth together. We eat at 11:33 though so that kind of sucks-"

"Who cares? That's awesome! This is so exciting! I love first days of school," Chloe babbled on happily while Aubrey led the way through the halls. "But this is our last first day; I mean, we'll have a first day of college, but its not gonna be the same. Like this is it. Aubrey Posen and I: taking on the world together for the first and last time." She chuckled to herself and glanced around at all the students milling around.

"Are you gonna want to use your locker?"

"The likelihood of me actually opening it is quite slim, so that'll be a no."

Aubrey laughed at Chloe's inability to function a locker, "Seems fair enough. Alright, so the school is divided into two wings: A and B. We came in at the middle of the school A wing is on the left and B wing, which were on right now, is on the right. There's a front hall and a back hall on each wing and two floors on each. Everything connects so if you ever get lost just wander around until you find where you're going." Chloe listened intently as Aubrey instructed her on how the school worked. "Your first block is B126 so that means its on the first floor of B wing, on the back hall," just then she turned a corner and led Chloe through the connecting hallway to the back hall of B wing, "if the number is ever in the 200s its on the second floor, make sense?"

"Yeah, I think so," Chloe answered uncertainly as Aubrey turned them right again and they were in the mix of students on the back hall. "This school is huge," she said in awe as she tried to read the room numbers around her as quickly as possible.

"You'll get used to it in no time," Aubrey said with a smile. "The tardy bell rings at 8:20, by the way, but you're five minutes early," she stopped and motioned to the classroom on their right. "Here you are. You've got Mrs. Petty, she's awesome, you'll love her."

Chloe started to head into the room, "Thanks, Aubrey Posen," she said, stopping short and turning around to hug Aubrey, "You've been really helpful and its awesome."

"It's my pleasure," she answered, hugging Chloe back, "If you want to wait here after class is over I'll come pick you up and I can walk you to second."

"That would be fantastic! I'll see you then, Aubrey Posen," Chloe turned into the classroom with a wink before Aubrey hurried down the hall to her AP Spanish class.

An hour and a half later, after an in class Spanish essay and a miniature mental breakdown, Aubrey was walking briskly down the hall back to B126 to pick up Chloe who was waiting for her outside the classroom. "Hey there, Aubrey Posen," she said happily, nudging her friend lightly with her elbow, "I made a friend," she said matter of factly as they twisted their way through the students.

"Very impressive," Aubrey remarked, pushing her way through a crowd of girls who were just standing in the middle of the hall; they were the worst kind of people she thought to herself. "Who is your friend?"

Chloe giggled slightly, "Her name's Amy, but she told me to call her Fat Amy. Do you know her? She's hilarious; she was telling me about this time she saved a bunch of aboriginals from a mutiny of dingos, it sounded intense."

Aubrey nodded her head; everyone knew the crazy Aussie who prefered to go by Fat Amy so "twig bitches" couldn't do it behind her back and who loved to weave ridiculous tales of Tasmania almost as much as she loved to beat box. Amy was well known and well liked, but Aubrey had never met her personally. "You're going to chorus, right?" she asked as they neared the chorus, orchestra, and band rooms.

"Yep! I think Amy's in this class too, well, at least I hope she is." Chloe stuck her head through the door and looked around, "There she is! Great. Well thanks for walking with me, Aubrey, I'll see you for lunch, right?"

"Yes, ma'am, have fun singing," Aubrey watched jealously as Chloe skipped into the room to go talk to Amy. She had always wanted to take chorus, but her father had strictly forbidden any electives that didn't help boost her GPA in someway, so she had always been forced to skip out on it. Turning her back on the chorus room she continued her walk to AP Biology alone.

* * *

"Aubrey Posen! Over here!"

Aubrey had walked into the cafeteria and was scanning the booths and tables when she heard Chloe calling her name from across the room. Looking up she saw her red headed friend waving from a table filled with people, she should have known Chloe would be quick to make friends at West Valley. She quickly walked across the cafeteria and sat down in the open seat next to Chloe, looking around uncomfortably at the people who she had seen everyday for four years but had never talked to.

Fat Amy was at the table and she was busy telling a black girl with short hair, who Aubrey thought was named Cynthia Rose, the action packed story of the time she singlehandedly rid her house of snakes, beside Cynthia Rose was a quiet girl named Denise. On Chloe's other side there was a leggy brunette named Stacie, who Aubrey had heard a few stories about throughout the years, an extremely quiet Asian girl sat across from her and beside her was a girl named Ashley.

"You guys know Aubrey Posen, right?" Chloe asked her new group of friends. They looked blankly at Aubrey, no sign of familiarity present on their faces at all.

Finally, after a few seconds Fat Amy seemed to recognize her, "Oh right, you're the girl who's mom-" she cut herself short when she saw the look on Aubrey's face. "I mean, I think we had English together last year. That's what I meant," she shifted uncomfortably in her seat while Chloe looked at Aubrey curiously with one eyebrow raised. After a few awkward seconds, Fat Amy seemed to have forgotten she had said anything weird and went back to the story of her heroics.

The rest of the girls all said hi to Aubrey, but none of them paid too much attention to her as they ate their lunches. This was new for Aubrey, sitting at a table full of other people, usually she just ate by herself and studied during lunch, now she was hearing all the gossip that was floating around the school along with learning a bit too much about her fellow classmates. She just met Stacie, but she already knew her favorite sex position and how many guys she had slept with in the past six months.

Chloe was in the middle of explaining why her family moved from Maine to Georgia when she stopped speaking suddenly and nudged Aubrey. "Hey, who is that?" she asked curiously, nodding in the direction of an almost empty table in the corner.

Aubrey looked over and almost choked on her bite of pizza there was a small, pale, brunette girl sitting at the table by herself. She was wearing a plaid shirt and had a huge pair of noise cancelling headphones on and looked to be working on something very important on her laptop. Her name was Beca Mitchell and Aubrey didn't have the faintest clue as to why Chloe would want to know about her. Clearing her throat Aubrey countered with her own question, "Why?"

"I just want to know. I mean she's sitting by herself, maybe she's want to come sit with us," Chloe continued to watch her unblinkingly while the rest of their table chattered noisily about movies, hot celebrities, and a party that was apparently being thrown that weekend at a boy named Unicycle's house.

"That probably won't happen," Aubrey stated, wiping her mouth and folding her napkin on her plate. "That's Beca Mitchell, she likes to keep to herself, and anyway you don't want to get mixed up with her type."

Chloe finally looked away from the girl to face Aubrey, "What do you mean 'her type'?"

"You know, the ear monstrosities, the big headphones, all the plaid and combat boots, the total disregard to rules and a cult like following of tumblr."

"I still don't get it."

"She's just not good people, Chloe, and anyway look her stepbrother's sitting with her now," Aubrey nodded toward the table where a boy with brown hair and a plaid shirt had slid into the spot across from Beca. The two of them were talking when Beca smiled and Chloe felt her stomach lurch, "Don't worry about her," Aubrey continued.

"How do you know she's not good people? Have you ever talked to her?"

Aubrey sighed, this was not Chloe not worrying about her, this was Chloe continuing to worry about Beca. "No I haven't, but you hear things-"

"I'm gonna go talk to her-" Chloe stood up, but was quickly dragged back down by Aubrey.

"No you're not, don't give people the wrong impression on your first day," she insisted, keeping her hand on Chloe's arm in case she tried to leave again,

"And what impression is that, Aubrey Posen?"

Aubrey shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Well, that you're, you know, like her."

"And what is she like?" Chloe asked, her eyebrows raised in annoyance that she couldn't go talk to this girl.

"Um, you know, gay," Aubrey almost whispered in response.

Chloe genuinely laughed that time and settled back down in her seat, patting Aubrey on the arm as she took a bite of pizza, "But I am gay, Aubrey Posen," she said with a chuckle.

For the second time that lunch Aubrey choked on her pizza before she loudly yelled, "You're gay?" effectively silencing not only her table, but a few surrounding ones, Beca Mitchell went undisturbed though. Chloe only laughed again as Aubrey blushed scarlet and started apologizing profusely.

"So, ah, who wants to hear a story about the time I wrestled a kangaroo after I got bit by three spiders?" Fat Amy asked as the awkward silence around them continued to grow.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca Mitchell, as usual, kept her head down, headphones up, and eyes glued to her computer screen during her lunch period. She was not one to interact with the mass public, and over the years had discovered the best way to avoid conversation was to block out all possibilities of communication. Not only did it prevent her from having to actually talk to people, but it also opened up time for her to mix her music without interruption.

Today was no different, in the first few weeks of her senior year she had established possession of the corner table in the cafeteria for herself and her step brother Jesse, and was hard at work mixing a new track when he sat down. He tapped the table to get her attention and she pulled off her Beats just as he said "Hey, sis."

"What's up, nerd?" she responded playfully, Jesse was really the only person she talked to, their parents had gotten married when they were both seven and they had been best friends ever since. Beca honestly thought that Jesse was the best thing to come out of her dad and Sheila's marriage, but would gladly die before she told him that.

"Just a fair warning, my mom texted me, we're having my grandparents over for dinner tonight," he smiled weakly at Beca in an attempt to lighten the blow. The smile on her face remained fixed, but the look in her eyes revealed pure annoyance, "Hey, maybe it won't be that bad this time, Becky."

She shivered at the thought of Sheila's parents coming over, last time they had come over was a little under six months ago and they acted as if they were surprised Beca was still in the house and "not in jail yet." Their meetings had never gone well, as they always chose to favor Jesse, shower him with presents and affection, and hand Beca their coats to hang in the closet, and if she was really unlucky, their bags to carry to the spare bedroom. But, her father had never defended her and Sheila only spurred them on, only Jesse stood by her side, adamantly trying to get his grandparents to acknowledge and like his step sister.

"No, it's alright. It's about time for someone other than the step monster, to take me down a few notches," she smiled genuinely this time while Jesse chuckled. "Anyway, as long as there's food I'm there."

"I should have known better," he joked. Jesse had a running joke since they were kids that he was only so skinny because Beca would eat all of her food and half his own. It always ended in a thank you to her for helping him beat childhood obesity. "Whatcha working on now, Bec?" he asked knocking his knuckles against the back of her laptop and earning a glare from her.

"None of your business, Jess." She slipped her headphones back over her ears, signaling she was done talking and he shook his head laughing at her. She would never let him near a song she was working on until she was absolutely sure it was perfect. He got to his feet and stretched, "Mine too," she said blankly without looking up from her screen.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled as we went to go pick up both of their lunches for them.

Only a few seconds after he had left Beca was fully immersed back into her work, brow furrowed, back hunched over, music pumping loudly into her ears, without a clue of what was going on without her. Jesse had been gone all of two minutes when she felt someone sit down across from her again. "That was fast-" she stopped short when she looked up to see a girl sitting in front of her. A girl with red hair, the bluest eyes Beca had ever seen, and the biggest smile plastered onto her face.

This was a first for Beca, no one ever approached her, no ever sat at her table, no one ever smiled excitedly at her, like this stranger was doing. No one ever acknowledged her, and that was just the way she liked it. She preferred not interacting with the rest of the school, mostly because she thought they were all dumb and a waste of her time. She slowly pulled her head phones off, confusion written clearly all over her face, "Um, can I help you?"

"Hi! I'm Chloe Beale," the red head said excitedly. Beca had never had anyone look at her the way this girl was, like she was the only person that currently mattered to her and it was throwing her off slightly. "No need to look so scared," the girl laughed, a pleasant laugh that slightly calmed Beca's nerves. She liked the way this stranger laughed, tilting her head back a little, with her eyes crinkling into a smile.

"Sorry," Beca mumbled, "People don't usually talk to me, you just caught me off guard." She narrowed her eyes at Chloe who had leaned forward to hear her over the din of the cafeteria.

Chloe smiled at her again, the whole way over to the table her hands had shook with excitement. She was usually really excited to meet new people, but there was something about Beca Mitchell that made her nervous, something that most people couldn't do to her. "Well, they're missing out then," Beca's eyebrows furrowed even further, threatening to become one long unibrow if she wasn't careful. What did this Chloe know about her that made her so sure of herself, and why was she there talking to her in the first place?

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself," the two sat in silence for a couple seconds, just staring at each other. The longer Beca looked at her the more she realized just how pretty she was. "Oh right," she suddenly remembered she had forgotten to introduce herself, "I'm Beca Mitchell, by the way."

Chloe giggled again, "Oh, I already know that." She smiled brightly and stared even harder at Beca. Something about her was preventing Beca from looking away, "I just wanted to come over and introduce myself to you, this is my first day…"ah it all made sense to Beca why she was talking to her now. "…and I saw you sitting over here by yourself and thought you might want to join me and the girls I'm sitting with for lunch." She pointed over to the table she had been sitting at and Beca saw the other misfits of the high school all sitting together and…

"Aubrey Posen?" Beca asked skeptically. She knew that Aubrey usually stuck to herself as well, so it was quite shocking to see the blond sitting uncomfortably at the same table as Fat Amy and Stacie Conrad.

If possible, Chloe smiled even wider than she had been before, "Yeah, she's my neighbor! She's super great! Do you know her?" she asked curiously, trying to figure out the look on Beca's face.

"Ah, not really. I've just heard…things," Beca trailed off when she and Aubrey locked eyes, Beca thought she saw a fleeting look of panic in the blonde's eyes before she quickly looked back down at her lunch tray. She continued to watch Aubrey for a few seconds before she coughed and looked back at Chloe, she was beginning to think that the new girl didn't know a lot about what when on in their high school. "So what can I help you with, its Chloe right?"

The ginger blushed slightly when Beca said her name, but before she could respond Jesse showed back up with his food and Beca's. "A sub for you, and cheese fries for me," he said sliding the sandwich to Beca and sitting down next to Chloe before digging into his food. He had a mouthful of fries before he realized she was there. He glanced over to her and then back at Beca who had one eyebrow raised at her step brother. Taking a huge gulp that made his eyes water he cleared his throat, "Um, hi," Chloe could tell that these two were not used to interacting with their fellow students. "Jesse Swanson," he said finally, wiping his hands off and shaking Chloe's.

"Chloe Beale," she smiled back brightly at him, causing him to glance at his sister again. Chloe, wanting to find a way to breach the subject, looked back and forth between the two of them, smile still in place. "Are you two dating?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

They both laughed heavily, "Hell no. Oh my god no." Beca gasped for air, she was laughing so hard at the thought. "Jesse's my step brother," she finally managed to choke out.

"And Beca's a flaming lesbian," he added with a chuckle, Beca looked up then, her smile fading slightly before she glanced wearily at Chloe. It's not that she cared that she was gay, it was just she didn't know how their new arrival was going to take it.

Chloe didn't seem phased, in fact Beca thought she saw her eyes dancing happily in the fluorescent cafeteria lighting. "Um, anyway," the brunette said awkwardly, "yeah, so it was nice to meet you, Chloe. I guess we'll see you around?"

"Oh totes," she agreed happily. "What's your schedule?" she asked suddenly after standing up to rejoin her original table.

"I've got Ap psych, and then Ap European His-"

"No way! Me and Aubrey have it too! Well, Ms. Beca Mitchell, I'll see you fourth period," she winked down at her. "Jesse it was lovely to meet you," she patted him on the arm when he smiled up at her with his mouth full of food again. "See you both later!"

Beca watched her skip away with her mouth hanging open slightly, "Close your mouth, Beca, you're drooling," Jesse joked after swallowing his mouthful.

Beca glared at him, "I am not. She was just a lot to take at once." The two ate in silence, while Beca glanced up every few minutes to look back at the red head across the cafeteria. She was laughing with her friends and enjoying her first day at school it looked like. "You don't think she's gay do you?" Beca asked her step brother suddenly.

He smiled down at his now empty plate, "No clue, Bec, but I do know she's already got your attention regardless." He chuckled when she glared at him again, "I'm just saying, there's one for sure way you can find out."

"I am not just going to straight up ask the new girl if she's gay," Beca snapped, casting one more quick glance over to Chloe.

"Suit yourself then," Jesse mumbled, standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll see you at home, Becky," he said before disappearing into the throng of students. Leaving Beca staring once again at Chloe Beale.


	4. Chapter 4

"I just don't see the big deal, Aubrey Posen," Chloe said as the two weaved their way through the crowded halls towards their final class of the day, the class that Chloe had most been looking forward to since her encounter with Beca at lunch. The difference between the two walking through the halls was astounding, Chloe walked happily through the halls, head up, taking in all of her new surroundings while Aubrey kept her head lowered, eyes to the ground expertly weaving in and out of students while she tread her familiar path to her class.

She was grumpy, not because she was having a bad day, but because this Beca Mitchell debacle was getting out of hand with her new friend. She didn't know how else to put it, Beca Mitchell was bad news, and she didn't think Chloe should be connecting herself to that bad news so early in her career at West Valley. Aubrey already had to deal with her own baggage, she didn't want to add whatever baggage would come with a Chloe and Beca unification to that. She let out a rush of air and felt Chloe's eyes on her as they walked, she was patiently waiting for an answer, "I don't know, Chloe. I've told you, Beca is bad news. I don't know why you're so interested in her, you've only spoken to her once."

Chloe's ever smiling face lit up into an even bigger smile, "Well, how many times have you talked to her, Aubrey Posen?" Aubrey silence was enough of an answer for Chloe, "Exactly! You don't know! And I don't believe in judging people based off rumors anyway." Aubrey had to give Chloe credit, she was probably one of the most optimistic people she had ever met, Aubrey was just still trying to decide if that was a good thing or not. "And besides, I just want to get to know her, I'm not trying to jump in her pants right away," she giggled at the shocked look on Aubrey's face.

"Ah, this is our classroom," Aubrey stammered awkwardly after a few seconds when she stopped outside of an open door where kids could be heard loudly chattering inside. The teacher was nowhere to be seen so Aubrey stepped in without being able to introduce Chloe.

The room was full, almost every desk was taken, upon entering Chloe took a quick scan of the room and saw Beca sitting in the corner with an open desk beside her. She had her head down and her headphones on, Chloe felt her heartbeat pick up at the sight of the tiny brunette. "I would just stay up here until Ms. Atkins gets here," Aubrey advised her before taking her seat in the front row between two other girls.

Looking around the room once again Chloe saw a couple familiar faces, a few of the girls waved and a guy winked at her but she just chuckled to herself. After a few more minutes a woman, clutching a binder full of papers hurried into the room past Chloe and deposited her binder on the desk before busying herself with arranging its contents. The bell rang and Chloe moved closer to her teacher's desk who seemed, up until that point, to not have noticed her.

"Um, hi, Ms. Atkins, my names Chloe Beale, today's my first day," at the sound of her voice Ms. Atkins looked up and smiled, only looking slightly disheveled.

"Oh right! I was told you would be starting today!" she ran her hands through her hair and looked around at her already crowded room. "Alright then, if you'll take a seat next to Ms. Mitchell in the back then we can get started. They have a quiz today, but you don't have to take it unless you're dying to try your hand at some European History you've probably never heard of before." She laughed while she handed Chloe her book and pointed her to the only open seat which was the one next to Beca.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat, Beca still had her head down and seemed to be oblivious to the goings on around her, much like she had been at lunch. Something about the brunette's ability to drown out the world only made Chloe want to know her that much more. "I can try the quiz," she added brightly on her way to the back of the room, she winked at Aubrey who looked like she would rather Chloe be anywhere but the place she was heading.

"I like your spirit," Ms. Atkins said brightly to Chloe's retreating back as she started to hand out the papers. "Alright, kiddos, books away, phones away, this shouldn't take too long if you read the two chapters that were assigned to you and if you paid attention in class. Isn't that right, Bumper?" She slammed Bumer's paper down on his desk to get his attention as he was talking animatedly to the boy next to him who had an afro.

"Oh, of course, Ms. Atkins, there's no one else I would rather spend an hour and a half listening to lecture," he simpered sweetly, in his most disgusting and vile attempt to be charming. Aubrey shuddered in her seat, there were few people on this planet she hated more than Bumper Allen.

"Maybe, you should take a few leaves out of Aubrey's book, Bumper, and hope that next time you won't get a 2 on your quiz," Ms. Atkins shot back, she winked at Aubrey who blushed scarlet while the whole class erupted into laughter. Bumper scowled and threw his books under his desk before he started tapping his pencil loudly on his desk top.

At the back of the classroom, Chloe had made it to her seat, she sat down and turned excitedly to Beca who had yet to notice she was there. "Hi friend," Chloe tapped the brunettes shoulder who nearly jumped out of her seat in fright. "Oh my god, I'm sorry," she could barely choke out from laughing so hard at the pale girl who had grown, if possible, even paler.

Beca clutched her chest for a second before realizing who it was that had bothered her, "Hi," she said pulling off her headphones and scowling at the redhead who seemed to be unaffected both by her tone of voice and the look on her face.

"I guess we get to be European History buddies for the rest of the year," Chloe said excitedly, "aren't you glad this class is both semesters?" She had set about taking out a binder and a pen, placing the binder and her book carefully under her desk and preparing herself for the quiz she was utterly unprepared for and didn't notice the even bigger scowl on Beca's face.

"Absolutely thrilled," she answered in a dead pan. She didn't know how she was going to take Choe, who was so obviously the antithesis of herself. This girl seemed dead set to be friends with Beca and didn't seem to be one to take no for an answer. She sighed and looked at the girl who had been staring at her with a huge smile on her face.

"I think its fate that we get to sit together, Beca Mitchell," she winked and leaned in closer. "Gives me time to get you know you even more."

Beca audibly groaned, which once again went unnoticed by Chloe who was receiving her quiz. Beca grabbed her own paper, not too concerned about the contents of the quiz, but rather the overly enthusiastic girl sitting beside her who had decided that now was the year for Beca's beloved bubble of solitude to be popped.

For the next fifteen minutes the classroom was silent exempt for the sound of pens and pencils scratching on paper and the occasional sniff from a student. Once the papers had all been collected and Ms. Atkins was asking them to read the majority of the next chapter before her short lecture for the day Chloe turned back to Beca who felt her cheeks start to burn under the incessant stare from the red head. "So, Beca Mitchell-"

"You can just call me Beca," she responded through gritted teeth.

Chloe chuckled again, that laugh that made butterflies pop up in Beca's stomach. She rubbed her hand over her face, confused as to what she was feeling, wondering if she was annoyed or attracted to the girl beside her. "Alright, Beca, what's with the seclusion," she asked straight up, her stare not wavering, as she flipped blindly through her book to the page they were supposed to be reading.

Beca had her book open to the right page, but was staring down at it blankly. "Um," that hadn't been the question she thought she would be asked, "Ah, I don't really like people."

"I love people," Chloe said brightly, finally looking down to see if she was on the right page, but realizing she was about 100 off. She quickly flipped to the correct number and looked down at the chapter she should have started reading. "Oh nothing like a nice beheading to end your day," she commented after skimming over the chapter on the French's love of guillotines.

Beca couldn't help but laugh at that quietly under her breath, causing Chloe to stare at her once again with a smile in place. "You have a beautiful smile, Beca," she said under her breath, trying to keep her voice down so they wouldn't get in trouble. "You should smile more often."

Once again Beca's face blushed scarlet and she felt her heart beat pick up in panic. Was this girl hitting on her or was she just really nice? "Um, thank you. You're really beautiful," she added and then realized what she said, turned about four shades of red darker and started stammering even more. "I mean your eyes, are really beautiful, and ah, you have a nice smile, um shit," she mumbled to herself and shrank into the corner wanting to die.

"You're really sweet, Beca," Chloe said soflty. "I want to get to know you" she added matter of factly. She looked up from her book, towards the front of the classroom where Aubrey was turned around looking at her with her mouth open slightly, she winked at the blonde before ducking her head back down to concentrate on their assignment.

With Chloe finally quiet Beca relaxed slightly, never had she wanted to die more than she did in the past five minutes. She started mentally berating herself as she began her chapter and prayed for the class to be over.

Luckily the next hour of the class flew by with little conversation between the two girls before the bell rang. As soon as it sounded, Beca jumped from her seat throwing her books into her bag and trying to make her way past the other students in the tiny aisle to get away from Chloe. "Beca, wait," she shouted causing everyone in the classroom to look back at her. She smiled and waved before pursuing the brunette who was fast getting away.

Brushing past Aubrey, she called over her shoulder, "I'll meet you at the car, Aubrey Posen!" Aubrey rolled her eyes before collecting her things and slowly making her way out of the classroom. She had decided in that moment that Chloe Beale was going to try to befriend the whole school regardless of what she had to tell her.

"Hey, Beca, wait up!" she called out, finally catching up to the girl thanks to her much longer legs. "Why are you running from me?"

Beca stopped and spun on the spot, looking up at the much taller girl. She couldn't get out of her head how beautiful she was, "Because I don't get it. Why are you so interested in me? No else is. Why can't you just be like everyone else and leave me alone?" Beca snapped, but felt her heart sink when the smile that had been present since she first met her earlier that day slowly melted off Chloe's face.

The red head bit her lip, "Oh, I'm sorry. I can just go. I guess I'll see you later, Beca.' She turned on her heel and started making her way back through the halls that she was unfamiliar with, her heart sinking in her chest. It was ridiculous of her to think that this girl that Aubrey had warned about would warm up to her on the first day. People were bumping into her left and right, so she tried to hurry out of the halls to get back to Aubrey so she could go home.

Beca stood where Chloe had left her and stared after her retreating back, this was why she didn't have friends, because she didn't want them. But for once in her life she sort of wanted to know the girl she had just so rudely pushed away from her. She leaned against the locker she was standing next to, standing on her toes to continue to watch Chloe in the halls. "Fuck," she mumbled to herself after making her decision, "Chloe,' she called before she started forcing her way through the onslaught of people.

"Chloe, wait, I'm sorry!" It took her a few minutes but she finally caught up with her and grabbed onto her backpack to stop her. Chloe jerked to a halt causing Beca to run into her back and the two of them to go toppling to the floor. "Oh my god," Beca groaned rolling off of Chloe and trying to hastily get to her feet before they were both trampled by the large mass making its way down the hall. "Are you okay?" she asked after helping the laughing red head to her feet.

"If you wanted to talk to me that bad, Beca Mitchell, you could have just asked, you didn't have to tackle me," she smiled at the girl who was once again blushing. "You blush a lot, did you know that?" she asked making Beca grow even more red.

"Yeah, I've been told," she mumbled. "Um, anyway, I wanted to apologize for what I just said. That was really rude of me. And I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for noticing me. No one else does," she bit her lip, barely believing that she was the one saying those words to someone who was almost a complete stranger.

"You're welcome, Beca," Chloe smiled down at her. "I hope it doesn't freak you out that I want to get to know you."

"Oh it does," Beca responded quickly, with a nervous smile. "Um, so yeah. I don't really know what I'm trying to say here," she trailed off.

"I think you're saying that it's okay, if I get to know you," Chloe prompted excitedly, bouncing on her toes in anticipation. "Beca, do you wanna get dinner tonight?"

Beca's eyes bugged out for a few seconds at the sudden invitation, "Ahh, I would like to. Yes." She responded clumsily, "But. Have this dinner tonight, my stepmom's parents are coming over and they always love every chance they get to make fun of me." Chloe's face fell slightly, and then Beca heard herself speaking for the third time that day without knowing what she was going to say, "Do you wanna come over and have dinner with my family?" Immediately after she asked she looked down at the floor mentally asking herself what the fuck she had just done.

Chloe practically giggled in excitement, "I would love to," she grabbed Beca's arm and scrawled her number on it with the pen in her hand. "Text me when you can, I have to go home first, so if you could pick me up that would be awesome!" She dropped her hand and smiled down at the still stunned Beca. "Well, I better get going, Aubrey will be waiting with the kids," she joked. "I'll see you tonight, Beca!" she called over her shoulder, leaving Beca looking more confused than ever,


	5. Chapter 5

"So you invited her over for dinner?" Jesse asked his step sister skeptically, fighting to prevent an outburst of laughter. Beca managing a barely audible gulp that sufficed as a "yes" was enough to have Jesse bent double, struggling to breathe, while tears of mirth slowly leaked down his cheeks. "You are quite possibly, the biggest dork there has ever been." After a few moments he straightened up, a huge smile on his face while he wiped away tears; Beca looked less than thrilled at his response.

She glowered at him while he righted himself, "Look, I panicked-"

"And why was that?" Jesse was thoroughly enjoying his moody and recluse of a sister squirming in front of him, due to her sudden and inexplicable desire to be social with a complete stranger.

"I don't know," Beca mumbled, "she's different, there's something about her." She stopped talking and looked down at her hands in her lap. She was sitting on her bed and Jesse had just sank into the desk chair across from her; he had never heard her show any interest in anyone before, let alone invite a girl over to dinner with the family the first day she met her. "Like, she's got this energy around her-"

"Yeah, Becs, it's called being happy," he rolled his eyes at Beca who flopped backwards onto her bed. "Something you should try more often, midget." Then as an afterthought he added, "You know, I just find it funny that the first girl that you've shown any interest in, in about 3 years mind you, is the absolute antithesis of you."

"I'm not interested in her!" Beca groaned to the ceiling and to the room at large. "I'm just being nice, she's new, she probably needs friends."

Jesse roared with laughter at that, "When did you become captain of the welcoming committee? I could have sworn in the past four years of us being in high school we have never been the first to welcome anyone to the school." He smiled brightly when Beca shoved her head in her pillow, "Beca, you're smitten and for once, your adorably dark and twisted soul is just so cute I can't stand it." He stood up and stretched after he finished his playful mocking, "I'm gonna go change before mom's parents get here, you better leave soon to go pick up your lady," he called over his shoulder as he walked across the hall to his bedroom.

"She's not my lady!" Beca yelled after him before groaning and sitting up in bed looking extremely disgruntled. "She's just my…friend?" Beca ended her sentence in a question, after all she barely even knew who Chloe was, could she even call her a friend yet?

Deciding that she was cutting it very close to the time when Sheila's parents would be arriving Beca grabbed her phone and quickly texted Chloe she was on her way.

Two seconds later her phone buzzed. **_Oh my gosh. Yay! 834 Morning Run Ct. I'll see you soon! _**The text was followed with a few kissy face emojis, Beca felt her cheeks grow warm as she shoved her phone in her pocket and grabbed her keys before heading downstairs. "Dad, I'm going to pick up Chloe," she yelled when she got to the front door. She paused for a second, waiting for him to respond.

"What? Who is Chloe?" Beca's father came around the corner wearing an apron and wiping his hands on a towel. He looked utterly confused when he saw his daughter standing at the door with her keys in hand.

"Dad, I told you. She's the new girl," Beca rolled her eyes as if this was the biggest inconvenience in the world to tell her dad. "She sits next to me in AP Euro, so I invited her to dinner. I told you when I got home, you said it was cool," she insisted.

Looking slightly taken aback her dad shrugged his shoulders, "Alright then, your grandparents will be here in like 25 minutes so you better be back by then." Beca frowned when her dad called Sheila's parents her grandparents, something that didn't go unnoticed by her dad. "Beca-" he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm going, I'm going! I'll be back in 15 and I promise I'll be on my best behavior when the step monster's parents get here," before her dad had time to reprimand her she had slid out the door and snapped it shut behind her. Hurrying down the front walk she got in her Jeep Wrangler and pulled out of her drive way with Jesse jovially waving to her from his bedroom window.

Seven minutes later Beca pulled to a stop outside the house at the bottom of the hill, "Do I like go to the door?" She was debating with herself on what to do for a few seconds before she finally got out of the car and started up the path to the Beale house. Just as she was almost to the front porch steps and was practicing calming breaths the door swung open to reveal Chloe in a dark blue dress and wedges smiling down on her.

"Wow," Beca whispered under her breath, and then louder so Chloe could here, "Hey, Chloe, um you look really nice tonight."

Chloe beamed down at her, causing Beca's face to flush, "You look amazing too, Beca Mitchell," she came down the steps so Beca and her were both on the ground, yet she still towered over the shorter girl. As Beca looked up into Chloe's clear blue eyes she felt her stomach flip once again.

"Um, I'm wearing the same thing I wore to school today," Beca mumbled off hand as she picked at the edge of her flannel.

"Well, I thought you looked amazing then too," she winked and playfully slid her hand down Beca's arm. Beca felt all of the skin that Chloe had touched erupt into a mix of hot and cold flashes; she breathed deeply when Chloe's hand brushed the side of hers and lingered for a second too long. Never had she wanted to blatantly ask if someone was gay more than she did in that moment. "Shouldn't we get going, Beca Mitchell?"

"Oh right," Beca stared at Chloe for half a second longer before she turned and headed back to her Jeep. "Um I actually only live like eight minutes away," she mumbled as she awkwardly opened the passenger side door for Chloe who was glowing with gratitude at this moody girl's chivalry.

Once they were settled in the car and Beca was pulling away from Chloe's house the redhead broke the silence that Beca felt was growing awkward. "So Beca Mitchell, or just Beca, how long have you lived here?"

"My whole life; I was born here. I used to live between my mom and my dad, but then my mom moved to Washington, so it's just me, Jesse, dad and the stepmonster." Chloe laughed at the nickname Beca had bestowed upon her step mother; Beca smiled at the sound of Chloe's laugh "Don't laugh, Chloe, you'll understand soon enough. What about you, why are you here? Where are you from?"

"I'm from Portland, Maine," she said happily, sticking her arm down the rolled down window, enjoying the heat of the day that was slowly cooling down. "We moved here because my mom got transferred to be the chief of surgery at the hospital, so here we are!" She glanced over at Beca who was stopped at a stop sign, Beca quickly looked away when she saw Chloe look at her. "You're funny, Beca Mitchell, but I'm going to figure you out."

Beca glowered at her in the growing darkness, "I'm not funny and there's nothing to figure out-"

"Not true," Chloe earnestly insisted. "Everyone has to be figured out, you're just gonna be harder than most because you do not want to be figured out, Beca Mitchell." Well, Chloe had that much figured out already, Beca thought to herself. There was something about Chloe's insistence to get to know her that was pulling her in further and further. "So tell me, what do you like to do, let me get to know you, Beca," she had leaned over the console and was closer to Beca than she thought was necessary.

Beca breathed in sharply and Choe's smell washed over her; she gripped the steering wheel even tighter as she neared her house, praying that she could make it there in one piece. "Um, music. I mix music, I want to produce music." Her words sounded forced and tight as her mind was racing with the fact that Chloe was so close to her.

"Wow, that's really awesome. I love to sing," Chloe added as an afterthought. "I actually started an all-female a capella group at my old high school, we were the tits." This time Beca couldn't help but to laugh, "What?" Chloe asked a smile on her face from hearing Beca's laugh, "It's not funny!" she urged. But Beca continued to laugh, "A capella is cool-"

"It is probably one of the dorkiest things in the world, actually," Beca insisted. "Like I am solely picturing barber shop quartets right now."

"No, it's really cool. We make all the music…with our mouths," she had leaned forward once again so she was in Beca's personal space, Beca's breath caught in her throat and Chloe chuckled to herself before sitting back in her seat. "We were actually the champions of the national high school competitions last year," Chloe went on, once again trying to prove just how awesome a capella is.

"Still not cool," Beca mumbled when she pulled to a stop in her driveway, groaning slightly when she saw that Sheila's parents had arrived. "Home sweet home" she added when she turned her car off and turned to Chloe who was still smiling at her. "What?" Beca asked, growing uncomfortable with the amount of time Chloe had spent staring at her and smiling.

"Not a thing, Beca Mitchell. Should we go?" she asked once again making Beca blush even harder before jumping out of the jeep and waiting for Beca at the bottom of the steps. "Come on, I'm hungry," she whined, finally succeeding in getting Beca to join her.

"Okay, my step mom is a bit much, and so are her parents, so just, you know, be prepared," Beca warned as they climbed the steps to the front door. She pushed open the front door and held it for Chloe, "After you," she offered a small smile and watched as the redhead stepped into her house. "Dad, we're home," she called as soon as she followed Chloe in.

Jesse came around the corner first a huge smile on his face, he winked at Beca who flipped him off behind Chloe's back. "Chloe! It's good to see you again, I'm still so shocked that Beca's bring you to meet the family for the first d-"

"Jesse!" Beca interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Dinner with my grandparents," he finished pointedly, staring at Beca with a smirk on his face. "Anyway, welcome to our home we're excited to have you. It's not very often Becky here has guests over, and never any as beautiful as yourself." He hugged Beca close to him and whispered, "Sis, if she's straight I'm going for her, just a heads up."

"You're too sweet, Jesse," Chloe beamed at him. "You guys are really cute step siblings," she commented, chuckling when Beca blushed, "Especially Beca," she leaned in and whispered to Jesse, making the brunette between the two of them turn even more red while she fought to keep her "badass" composure.

"Kids," Beca's dad called down the hall, prompting all three of them to walk towards the smell of food wafting from the kitchen. "There they are," he smiled at his children and the stranger who walked in with them, "You must be Chloe!" He extended his hand to Chloe who had nodded, "Edward Mitchell, it's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

Beca's eyes grew, wide what was her dad playing at, she had barely mentioned Chloe. Chloe however was delighted at the news, "Oh Beca shouldn't go on so much," she laughed happily and stared adoringly at the shorter girl.

"I haven't said anything!" Beca insisted, she shot a glare over at her dad who looked as if he realized he messed up and was trying to quickly think of a way to remedy his mistake. "Dad, I literally told you I invited the new girl over for dinner and that was it," she could feel her face getting hot and was starting to think that it was just going to remain a nice shade of red for the night until Chloe was safely back in her home. What was happening, she wondered to herself, maybe inviting Chloe over for dinner was a bad idea, she should have just stuck to not talking to anyone at the school and peacefully gotten through her senior year.

Meanwhile Jesse was having the time of his life, he loved Beca, but nothing made him happier than seeing her squirm in uncomfortable situations. "Um, right," her dad stuttered further adding to the mess, "she mentioned you were coming…that was about it. But, um, that's a lot more than we usual get out of Beca," he smiled uncomfortably when his daughter groaned again. "Right anyway, this is my wife, Sheila."

Beca's step mother stepped forward in all her glory, every piece of perfectly bleached hair was flawlessly curled and positioned. Her dress was crisp and her heels higher than her hair, "Hello, darling, its lovely to meet Beca's first friend, and such a pretty one at that" she simpered and swept Chloe into a hug. Beca felt her body convulse as the step monster had Chloe in her bony grip.

For once Chloe looked uncertain and Beca caught it right before it vanished and was replaced with Chloe's normal cheer, "Nice to meet you too! And I'm sure I'm not Beca's first friend."

"Oh you'd be surprised," Sheila laughed in her haughtiest voice. "These are my parents Winston and Charlotte," the two old people who were sitting at the kitchen bar waved glumly before they narrowed their eyes at their step granddaughter.

"Still have that nasty ear piercing and wearing boys clothes I see," Charlotte snapped at Beca who put on her fakest smile, in response. "Can't even answer me?"

"Well you see, I got banished from the girls' section when they realized I was a lesbian because of the traditional lesbian ear spike I'm required to wear. If I took it out I would die, and although I'm sure you wouldn't be too upset, there has to be one person on this planet who wouldn't be so happy," she responded sweetly earning a glare from Sheila, a jaw drop from the grandparents and her father almost dropping the pan he was holding.

Chloe and Jesse were both fighting to hold back the fits of laughter threatening to erupt when Dr. Mitchell clapped his hands together in the awkward silence that had settled in the kitchen. "Alright, dinner is served everyone head to the dining room please!"

They were half way through the dinner and everything was going smoothly and had calmed down greatly between the family. "So, Chloe, how was your first day at West Valley?" Dr. Mitchell asked between bites.

"Oh it was great! I met so many people," she winked at Beca, "but it helped that my neighbor showed me around, so I didn't feel too lost."

"Who's your neighbor?"

"Aubrey Posen," she said nonchalantly, but quickly raised her attention from her plate at the response her friend's name received. Sheila gasped and looked open mouthed at Chloe, Dr. Mitchell stared blankly at his food as if he was deep in thought, Jesse continued to happily eat all of his food, without a care in the world, and Beca looked as if she wanted to melt on the spot and disappear forever.

Only the grandparents spoke, "Isn't that Aubrey the daughter of the lady who-"

"Chloe, why don't you tell my dad about you're a cappella thing," Beca hastily interrupted, hoping Chloe wouldn't think too much about what had just been said. Luckily for her Chloe jumped at the opportunity to talk more about a cappella.

Beca was mostly concentrating on her food when she heard Chloe say something that made her choke on her roll. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to look at her, but Jesse had a huge smile on his face. "You okay, Bec?" he asked with a smile, already knowing that she was doing backflips in her head.

"Just fine," she answered tersely while she coughed and regained her composure. "Anyway, what were you saying, Chloe?"

"Oh right, so my ex-girlfriend and I started that group and it was really successful, kind of the only part of Maine that I really didn't want to leave," she ended, fading off and looking down at her plate again. Beca was sure her heart was pumping so loud that Chloe could hear it along with everyone else at the table. Jesse was continuously kicking her under the table, celebrating his sister's small victory of finding an actual gay one.

The rest of the dinner flew by without too many harsh comments from Sheila and her parents, and soon enough plates were empty, the table was clear and the family dispersed around the house. Without really knowing how, Beca found herself alone in her bedroom with Chloe. She snapped the door shut behind her, throwing the room into momentary darkness before she flipped the light on. "Sorry about that," she mumbled, turning around to see Chloe sitting on the edge of her bed. She scooted around her bed and sank in the office chair across from Chloe, the redhead had a small smile on her lips as she watched Beca.

"It was fine," she smiled more broadly, "I was just happy to spend time with you, Beca Mitchell."

Beca's brow furrowed and she slumped down in her seat, "Why is that?" she asked, sounding genuinely confused for the first time. "Why did you take this sudden interest in me? I mean nobody else does. And I'd think with Aubrey-"

"I don't care what anyone else thinks or says" Chloe insisted, leaning forward in the space between the two of them. "I saw you across the cafeteria and you caught my eye, Beca Mitchell, and I decided that you were going to be my friend." Beca was having a hard time believing that and the look on her face obviously read just that. "Beca, all Aubrey said was that I shouldn't be friends with you because it would give people the wrong idea. Nothing else…well also that you're gay."

Beca chuckled, "So, she didn't have anything else to say about me?" Chloe shook her head and Beca sighed heavily. "Hey, you asked me if Jesse and I were dating though."

"Um," for once Chloe looked slightly uncomfortable, something that gave Beca a bit of pride, "Well, I didn't really know how to breach the subject, I mean there were a bunch of gay girls at my old school but it didn't really look like there were that many here. And, um, I didn't want to offend you. And I don't really know how to just walk up to someone and be like hey you're gay and so am I."

Beca leaned back in her office chair and laughed, "You have a point there. So, is the only reason you want to get to know me because I'm gay?" She quirked an eyebrow and stared down the redhead who rolled her eyes with a smile. A smile that was for some reason becoming Beca's favorite thing to see.

"No, Beca Mitchell, at first I saw you and I thought you were really pretty and then I decided to make you my friend. But enough about why I'm your new best friend," Beca rolled her eyes, "Show me your music." She pointed to the desk where all of Beca's equipment and keyboard was.

Now this was something Beca didn't do, she didn't even do it for Jesse right away, and she especially wouldn't do it for some girl from Maine who just waltzed into her life. She sat there in silence, staring at Chloe whose eyebrows were raised expectantly, "No, not gonna happen." She shook her head, "I don't show people stuff and I only show Jesse when it's done."

"Come on, Beca," Chloe got up and moved towards Beca, "please. How will you ever know if you're good if you don't get people's opinion and feedback?" She had leaned down, supporting herself on the arms of Beca's chair.

Beca scoffed, "I know I'm good. I'm just waiting to show everyone else," she added softly at the end. "You'll know who I am one day, Chloe. You're gonna hear a song and say 'I went to high school with her!'" She smirked when Chloe rolled her eyes again.

"I hope that's not the only thing I'll remember you for, Beca Mitchell," she barely whispered. Beca raised her eyebrows and Chloe nodded minutely, "Let me play something then if you're gonna be so selective with who gets to hear your masterpieces." She grabbed Beca's hands and pulled her out of the chair so she could sit in front of the keyboard.

"Of course, Ms. Beale," she motioned for her to take it away and sank back down on her bed, ready to listen. Chloe coughed dramatically and then cracked her knuckles before winking at Beca and plucking away at the first few notes on the keyboard. Beca smiled when she recognized the song Chloe was playing, "Very predictable, Beale," she laid down on her bed and listened as Chloe sang "Trouble" by Halsey to her. Beca had to admit, Chloe had an amazing voice, there was no denying it.

The redhead finished serenading Beca and turned around, "Why was that predictable, Beca Mitchell?"

"You look like the type of girl that likes Halsey," she winked, then felt herself blush, was she flirting with this girl she just met? "Not that that's a bad thing," she added hastily, "I was just right…You have an amazing voice by the way," she felt her face grow redder for the millionth time that day.

"Thank you, Beca Mitchell." They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "What is there to do around here at 8 at night?" Choe asked suddenly; Beca sat up and looked around her room for an idea then one came to her.

"Come on, I wanna show you something."

"Holy shit," Chloe whispered into the night. The two of them were laying in the back of Beca's jeep in the middle of a field about 10 miles from Chloe's house looking at the stars that were spread for miles around them. Beca had told her that her mom had brought her here when she was little, and it was her favorite spot in the whole town. Whenever she had writer's block this was where she came, it was Beca's Sheila-free place, it was her place. And now she was sharing it with Chloe.

"Beautiful, right?" Beca asked, only she wasn't staring at the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh look an update! Sorry to all the people that like this story and that I made wait, but here's another chapter. And thank you for the reviews I love reading them, they make me so happy so thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you think?" Chloe turned in the passenger seat to face Aubrey, showing off her new work uniform to get some feedback. It was a plain black shirt, black skinny jeans and a black baseball cap, but she needed the reassurance before her first day.

"You look great! I would totally trust you to make my coffee," Aubrey smiled warmly at the girl who had fast become her only friend at West Valley. She had enjoyed the past two weeks, it was a nice change to see Chloe every day and talk to someone other than her teachers and younger sister; not to mention school was a lot more bearable now that she didn't sit alone in the cafeteria for lunch.

Although she looked appreciative of the compliment and smile Chloe still looked worried. "Why so nervous? Didn't you work at a Starbucks back in Maine?"

Chloe, who was now occupied with applying lip gloss, shot Aubrey a look out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not nervous about the coffee, Aubrey, Beca mentioned that she might come by today-"

Aubrey noticeably rolled her eyes and Chloe stopped speaking so she could once again turn to her side. "I don't know why you hate her so much. She's super sweet once you get to know her, just a little closed off, but so are you, Aubrey Posen."

While Aubrey was fully aware that Chloe had made a completely valid point, she wasn't willing to admit that out loud, even with Chloe staring her down waiting for a response. After all, Chloe had been busy trying to convince Aubrey to give Beca a chance ever since the little runt had invited Chloe to her house for dinner.

But none of it made sense to Aubrey who had know Beca since they were small children, not to mention their recent past. "Look, Chloe, Beca Mitchell is no good, she spends her time alone or with her step brother, too busy mixing music to care about anyone else. I'm not trying to be a..." she gulped, she wasn't a huge fan of cursing, "bitch, but thats just my opinion on her. And you're my friend, I wouldn't want to see you get hurt by her."

The annoyance in her voice was impossible to miss and Chloe found herself staring at Aubrey with an eyebrow raised, "Aubrey, we're just friends, and while I greatly appreciate your concern I have handled worse than Beca Mitchell." For the first time Aubrey heard a sharpness in Chloe's tone and knew better than to continue the conversation. "I better get going, I wouldn't want to be late on my first day. Thanks for the ride, Aubrey Posen, I'll see you tomorrow."

Chloe slid out of the car and smiled at Aubrey before skipping into the little coffee shop where she would be working, leaving Aubrey behind with a worried frown in place.

But only twenty minutes into her new job and Chloe was already bored.

"So basically to steam milk you put the steam wand all the way to the bottom of the milk, you turn the steamer on, then you pull up for three seconds and then back down. Make sense?" A bored sounding teenage boy was training Chloe, who had tried to tell him multiple times she was the head barista at her old Starbucks without much success. So she had spent the last twenty minutes learning everything she already knew.

"Yeah I think I can handle that," she smiled brightly, after deciding to abandon her attempts to let him know she was basically a professional she decided to go with her normal enthusiastic take on life. Setting about to steam milk, she smiled once again and stood back from the machine while it worked.

The teenage boy sighed heavily and picked at a scab on his chin, "Yeah, so since you can do that I'm gonna go take my thirty. Jessica is here if you need any help," he nodded to a blonde girl who was pulling a coffee cake out of the oven. He stalked off to the back of the house and let the swinging doors shut behind him, Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, this was by far the weirdest training she had ever had.

"Hey! I'm Jessica, you must be Chloe," the girl walked over to her with a big smile on her face. "The boss told me all about you, said you used to work at Starbucks and we won't have any problems with you."

Chloe's face turned slightly red, "I'll try my best not to cause any problems."

"Sorry about Cody," Jessica added nodding to the doors that were still slowly swinging. "He's just sort of here for the paycheck, but he's leaving soon so it will just be you and me tonight." She smiled encouragingly before turning to help the customers that had just walked up to the counter.

Pretty soon Chloe was back in the swing of making lattes and cappuccinos, it had been almost an hour and she was lost in her work, when someone finally spoke loud enough for her to hear over the din of the espresso machine. "Isn't it your first day? And it looks like you're already running the place." Chloe looked up excitedly, thrilled to see Beca standing on the other side of the counter.

"Beca! You came!"

"I promised I would," she smiled and looked up at the menu board. "What would you suggest for me, Red?"

Chloe felt her heart rate pick up, she could swear up and down that she and Beca were just friends, but no one sparked her interest more than the mysterious girl in front of her. It had been almost two weeks since they had first spoken and Beca was still as elusive as ever; Chloe was never sure if the other girl wanted to open up to her or remain a mystery. She wasn't entirely certain even Beca herself knew the answer to that.

"Well, I know you don't like overly sweet things, so I'm gonna say a caramel macchiato."

"I don't like sweet? When did I tell you that?"

"You didn't, but every time I offer you something sweet at lunch you never take it," Chloe watched Beca's surprised look out of the corner of her eye while she made her coffee quickly.

"You have any plans this weekend?" she asked while she waited for the espresso shots to brew; now that her hands weren't busy she felt a wave of nerves flush over her due to her question.

Beca smiled and fidgeted with the edge of her jacket, "Um, no. I mean, I open the record store on Saturday, but I have the rest of the weekend off. What about you?"

"Nothing, I have the weekend off from here, so probably just hanging out at home," she trailed off nervously and put the lid on Beca's drink. "Well, here you go, I hope you like it."

Chloe watched patiently as Beca took a sip of her drink, "Really good," she smiled and stared at Chloe for a few seconds before she caught herself. "Oh right, well I better get going, I've got to get to work. Um, maybe we can do something this weekend since we're both not busy. I'll see you later, Chloe!" Chloe watched longingly as Beca strolled out the door, and turned in front of the store.

"So, how long have you been pining after that crazy sheila?" Chloe was jolted out of her daydream of Beca when Fat Amy walked up to the counter with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Ah, um, what?"

Fat Amy smiled, "You like Beca-"

"No. No, I don't, we're just friends," Chloe spluttered, shocked that anyone had even been paying attention to Beca's and her interaction.

"Do you give all your friends free coffee? Because in that case I'll take the biggest frappuccino you can make me," Chloe looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed, not understanding what she was saying. Amy stopped talking and stared at Chloe for a second before slowly speaking, "Um, your little love bug, you, uh, you didn't make her pay?"

Chloe clapped a hand to her forehead, she had been too busy drooling over Beca to realize that she hadn't paid, "Heh, too busy checking out the fine lady to, you know, check her out." Amy rubbed her hands together while she laughed.

"Fuck," Chloe groaned under her breath, "Not a good way to start a job, right?"

"Eh, just pay for it yourself," Amy suggested, "and mine too, I'm sure Beca would be very impressed if you also paid for my coffee."

Right at that moment Beca burst back in the store looking slightly flustered, "I just realized I forgot to pay," she laughed uncomfortably and pulled a five dollar bill out of her wallet. "Hey, how you doing, Amy?" she added distractedly while she shoved the bill in Chloe's hand. "So sorry, Chlo, I'll text you tonight about this weekend! Hope your first shift goes well!" She turned and jogged out the door in an attempt to still make it to work on time.

"I love you," Fat Amy whispered, earning a glare from Chloe as they stared after where Beca had just disappeared again.

"Look, Red, I'm here to help you, because I am what some might call a Beca Mitchell expert. You've got it bad for her, I can see it in your eyes, and I'm sure you can feel it in your pants." She waggled her eyebrows at Chloe who flushed scarlet, causing her to look more like a beet than a human.

"Amy, I'm at work," she whispered frantically.

Fat Amy looked around her at the empty cafe, "No one's here, mate. And I don't hear you denying any feelings for the tiny lady."

"We're just friends, Amy, I'm just getting to know her-"

"And that's something because no one gets close to Beca Mitchell," Amy pointed out. "Look, I'm just here to support you, show some sisterly love for my fellow choir mate, learn about the lesbians in the process. They've always fascinated me, now I've got the chance to see them up close and personal," she had leaned in closer to Chloe who had to go cross eyed to keep eye contact. "Plus, once again, no one knows more about Beca Mitchell than me."

"Oh really?" Chloe asked skeptically, Amy nodded earnestly in response.

"Alright then, when's her birthday?"

"September 14th."

"What's her favorite color?"

"Mauve."

"Where is she from?"

"Tasmania."

"Amy those are all about you...you told me every single one of those the first day I met you." Chloe had to fight to hold back the laughter that was threatening to bubble out of her. "I appreciate it, I really do, but I'm just happy to be her friend. She's really cool and I'm enjoying getting to know her."

"Whatever you say, Red," Amy answered dejectedly. "I just want you to know that when the time comes I fully support team Bhloe-"

"What?"

"Bhloe. Beca and Chloe? Or we could do Bitchell, Beale and Mitchell. Your pick."

"Ah, I think I'll need some time to think on those."

Amy paused for a second and looked as if she was in deep deliberation in her head, "One more thing, Red, I think if you talk to Aubrey she might know a bit more about the tiny koala than she lets on. I mean with everything that happened and all."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, what was Amy talking about?

Right then a group of students from West Valley walked in and Chloe straightened up so she could get back to work. "Um, I've got work to do now, Amy, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said goodbye and started making coffees again, with only one thought on her mind, what did Amy mean?

Amy turned to walk out the door, but before she left she faced Chloe again with a big smile on her face and said rather loudly, "Team Bhloe all the way!" Chloe felt her face flush red as everyone in the coffee shop turned to stare at her.

* * *

"Becaw!" Jesse smiled happily from behind the giant pile of vinyls he was sorting into different bins. "Nice of you to finally show up," he joked as he slid an Ace of Base album into a bin labeled "These won't sell."

Beca frowned at her brother while she went behind the counter at the store to deposit her stuff, "I'm literally two seconds late-"

"But late none the less," A british voice came around the corner with another stack of vinyls. "Can't keep acting up like this or it might be your job." Beca's jaw dropped in annoyance as the muscular man behind the vinyls deposited them beside Jesse's already large stack. He was tall, strapping, covered in tattoos and British, a little over 22, the owner of a record store, and everything most girls fawned over, but had no effect on Beca. "Don't make it a habit," he added duly, while Beca stared him down angrily.

Jesse chuckled into the records he was sorting which earned him a glare from Beca too, "Jesse, if you think it's so funny you could leave with her if you'd like."

While Jesse stopped laughing and Beca rolled her eyes heavily they both knew it was an empty threat. Luke needed them both, they were his only two employees and the only two people in their tiny town who knew as much about music as he did, not to mention it had just been the three of them running the record store since Jesse and Beca were both 16.

"Luke, come off it, I'm two seconds late. Why don't you go to the office and order some more stock, I can already tell we're running low on 90s shit." Beca nodded to the nearing bare shelves in the 90s section much to Luke's annoyance.

They all had a decent relationship, Beca was amazing at helping order new music that would eventually blow up into top 100 charts, pulling in money for Luke, Jesse was great with people and driving sales. The combination of the team had caused the record store to thrive in the past few years, so no matter how annoyed Luke was with the two siblings they knew they weren't going anywhere.

He grumbled something under his breath and turned to take the metal spiral staircase up to the office that overlooked the sales floor, "And I emailed you a list of the new albums I found so make sure you order them too," Beca called at his retreating back. He waved his hand to acknowledge her then disappeared into the office.

Beca and Jesse were silent for a few minutes while they stacked and sorted, but then Jesse broke it. "So where were you?"

"Its Chloe's first day at Grind Time, I just stopped by to say hi and wish her luck."

"And the welcome train charges on," Jesse joked, smiling at his sister. He was thoroughly enjoying messing with her about her crush on the new girl, but that didn't mean he didn't completely support her. "How was she? Did she get you to buy anything?" He saw Beca's face turn a light shade of pink as she ducked behind one of the stacks of vinyls."Becs, you don't even like coffee."

"I know! She was just so excited and cute and fuck," she face palmed and then looked at Jesse out of the corner of her eye. "I'm an idiot. And I forgot to pay so I had to run back and give her money," at this Jesse died laughing. "Shut up," she groaned.

He came back up from behind his pile of records, still struggling to breathe, "You just get smoother and smoother with each passing day." The smile faded from his face when the bell chimed and and Beca heard the front door shut. "This is new," he muttered as Beca turned around to see who it was.

"Oh fuck," she sighed, Aubrey Posen had entered the shop with her sights locked in on Beca.


End file.
